Smoak'n Hot
by temari80
Summary: Twenty three year old entrepreneur Felicity Smoak has it all. A booming business with Smoak Technologies and a beautiful two year old daughter named Trinity. All she is missing is someone to share it with. Twenty three year old Oliver Queen is thriving as an FBI agent. Raising his four year old son Slade and working is satisfying but he wished he had someone come home too. An ex
1. Smoak Technology

Felicity woke up to a little hand patting her arm. "What is it Trinity" she asked still part asleep. "It's 6am mommy" she said in her big girl voice. Sitting up immediately Felicity thanked her little alarm clock. She was supposed to have Trinity at daycare by seven and she was supposed to be at work by seven thirty. "Let's get moving little monster" she said scooping up trinity and heading to the kitchen.

When Felicity got them both to the kitchen she made them both a bowl of chocolate mini wheats with some dairy free dark chocolate milk. Trinity loved late mornings because she got to dress herself. Today she was in her Loki

t-shirt and a fluffy tutu she wore for her one day at ballet. Just like her mother, physical activity wasn't her thing. "Alright bug, you wait here and I'm going to go and get dressed." Felicity said as she checked that the security camera was on and the feed was in her room.

Felicity ran to her room and pulled out the black pants suit she had thankfully picked out the night before. She checked the feed and Trinity was still eating her bowl of mini wheats. She couldn't help but laugh when Trinity stuck her tongue at the camera like she knew she was watching. Her bra strap snapped hard onto her shoulder and she tried not to scream. Finishing getting dressed Felicity headed over to the makeup mirror and started applying her daily face. She went out, scooped up Trinity again and took them both in to brush their teeth and brush their hair.

Trinity jumped into the backseat of their station wagon and got herself settled into the car seat. Felicity was proud and sad at the same time on how her little girl was so self-sufficient. Heading to daycare Trinity hummed her favorite song, kermit the frogs it's not easy being green. She loved the color green and Felicity could never figure out why.

They arrived at Green Arrow Preschool. Felicity got out and helped Trinity get out of her car seat and then put her sailor moon backpack on her. When they got in the classroom, Felicity bent down and kissed her daughter on the forehead. They said their goodbyes and Felicity left.

Her heart was already hurting, it always did when she parted with Trinity. Especially when she had a stressful day and today would be stressful because it was the day an FBI officer would be there to talk about the explosion.


	2. Agent Queen

Felicity walked into her office on the top floor of Smoak Tech. The minute she saw him her jaw dropped. He was gorgeous. His blue eyes and cool demeanor made it impossible to think. She took a deep breath and headed to he desk.

"I am Mrs. Smoak, I am the head of the company. I huh, not sure, where we have to go from here" she stumbled still drawn in by those beautiful blue eyes.

Oliver stared at the woman in front of him. Her eyes sparkled in the sunlight and her golden hair seemed to radiate in the sunlight. He only heard her say her name but her voice sounded like an choir singing. He closed his eyes and tried to breath because he had a job to do.

"Mrs. Smoak" Oliver started to say and she broke in and said "please call me Felicity". "Alright Felicity, I'm agent Queen but please call me Oliver. I wanted to go over the day of the explosion with you again. I know you've probably told this story to a ton of people but I want to hear it first hand.

Felicity took a deep breath. She didn't want to remember that day. It was horrible but she knew to find out what happened, she needed to talk. "Alright Oliver, this is the story"


	3. Explosion

"Last Wednesday started out like any other day. Then Trinity, that's my two year old daughter, started complaining she was feeling bad and wanted to go home so I let her come to work with me. She kept fighting, asking for us just to go home. She had never done that before. She love's coming to work with me. I should've seen the signs that something might have been wrong but I had an important deadline to make and my head was fully at work and not where it should've been".

Felicity stopped talking and put her face in her hands. Oliver placed his hand over her's and said "I have a child as well. His name is Slade and he is four years old. He is my world. I think all parents feel guilty at sometime in their lives. But please, from one parent to another know that nothing that happened that day was your fault and your little girl is still with you".

Felicity looked up at the man sitting across from her. He was generally sincere and he wasn't judging her. She looked towards the door just to the right of her desk and Oliver followed her gaze. She had never shown anyone outside a few close colleagues behind that door but she had this over whelming urge to show this stranger.

She got up unlocked the door and motioning Oliver to follow she went in. It was a kids playroom. It had a rocking chair, squishy pillows, books, mats to play and sleep on and lots of toys. The walls were decorated with pictures that more than likely were drawn by her daughter. It was a magical space. He looked back out the door and noticed that Felicity would have full eyesight of whatever her daughter was doing.

Turning his attention back to Felicity he noticed she was sitting in the rocking chair holding a doll. She tried her hardest to hide the tears but he saw. Without saying anything, he went over and gently wiped away the tears on her face. Then just as quietly sat down on the floor next to her and waited for her to be ready to talk.

Felicity didn't know what to do. This man she didn't know at all was treating her better than her ex ever did. He made this room, the room she always felt safe in, feel even safer. She felt a warm feeling inside her chest that she hadn't truly felt in a long time. She knew she had to tell him everything so they could find who did this but she also just didn't want him to leave.

"Oliver" Felicity said in a low voice, "I'm ready to finish". Oliver looked up at her and said "take your time, I'm no hurry". Blushing Felicity delve back into the account of that day.

"I laid Trinity down on a mat so she could rest and then I went to my desk and started working on finishing up my project. It was about 11am and Trinity was up coloring with her markers, that picture over there" Felicity pointed to the picture of a snowman dancing. Oliver laughed. "It's adorable" he said and that made Felicity blush. Oliver thought she was the most beautiful thing in the world when she blushed or smiled or cried. She was just beautiful.

Felicity smiled and got back to her tale. "Anyway it started as this low rumble. Possibly like a small earthquake or a trolley going by. At about 11:15am it got louder and the shaking got worse as well. Then at about 11:25am BAM there was a huge explosion. It rocked the entire building. Trinity ran over to me and the both of us got under my desk. Fearing the building would collapse under us I just held onto her. It was the scariest time of my life. I just kept telling Trinity that we would be alright and the police and firefighters would be there soon.

The next few hours were spent ignoring the creaking of the floor beneath us and the rising heat but also singing our favorite songs and figuring out what we would have for dinner that night. At about 3pm the firefighters finally got a ladder up to our floor. Trinity was super excited to see them as was I but for different reasons. They brought us down by ladder which was even more exiting to Trinity. I handed Trinity to my mom, Donna and my father Quentin and went to find out what happened. The responding officers said the explosion happened in the basement. Thankfully with the reinforced steel and floors I had the building built with, it withstood the blast allowing everyone to escape. Laurel Lance, my sister who is also the DA is looking into it so hopefully you can work with 's everything Oliver" Felicity said sighing and allowing herself to slump back into her chair.

Oliver allowed Felicity to relax for a little while. He couldn't imagine the horror this woman went through that day. He didn't know what he would do if it was Slade and himself in the situation. He heard humming from the rocking chair. Felicity was humming one of his favorite songs, Strawberry Swing by Coldplay.

He started singing a bit of the song. For a little while the two of them just did their own rendition of strawberry fields. Looking down at Oliver Felicity looked at his hands. No ring on his finger. Maybe he was single. No way as good looking as he was he was most definitely atleast dating.

Oliver noticed Felicity looking at his hands. He smiled. He propped himself up on his knees and looked Felicity straight in the eyes. She had beautiful eyes, beautiful lips, beautiful glasses, she smelled like the rainforest in the middle of a summer rain. His senses were going crazy. This was way beyond protocol and could jeopardize any chance of finding out who was behind this horrendous attack. But he didn't care. All he wanted was to taste her lips. To feel his face brush against her's and get tickled by her hair.

Oliver brushed a stead of hair out of her eyes. With his hand he caressed the right side of her face, tracing her full cheek bones and her her full lips. He felt her shudder and pulled back. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me" Oliver said afraid he might have screwed two things up. Felicity grabbed his hand and put it back up to her face. "I am thoroughly enjoying every moment of this Oliver, please don't stop. "Ok" Oliver whispered and using her knees as leverage he pushed himself up and kissed her and a the a true explosion happened.

They stayed like that for what seemed forever. Oliver was just about to put his tongue into play when his phone rang. He pulled away from the kiss. "Dammit" he said and apologized, walking out of the room to answer the call.

Felicity laughed and looked at the clock. It was already 1:30pm. She didn't get any work done and she had to pick up Trinity from daycare in an hour. Pushing herself out of the rocking chair Felicity went back into the office locking the playroom behind her. She saw Oliver hang up the phone. He didn't look happy. She had seen that look, she had made that look after many investor meetings. It wasn't bad news but it wasn't great news either.

He came back and sat in the chair across from me. "That was the boss man, he says that they're worried for your safety and want you to come stay with me or for my son and I to stay with you."

Felicity was in shock. She didn't know this was an attack on her own life, she just thought it was a way to destroy competition. "How do they know I'm in danger" she asked pretty upset at that point. "They intercepted a message between a know assassin group and an unidentifiable person. They hired them to take you and the company out but they didn't know about your reinforcements so they fear that they will come after you personally next. Please Felicity let me stay with you for just a couple days so I know you and your daughter are alright." Oliver pleaded with her. Felicity took a deep breath and said "ok but just for a few days and I lay down the ground rules." Oliver nodded and they both agreed he would meet her at her house with his son at 7pm that evening. Hoping that what transpired between them earlier was still in play Oliver went in for a kiss and much to his surprise he got one. "Until later my beauty" he said and left her office. Felicity gathered the files she was supposed to get done today to do at home and went to tell her Vice President, Curtis, that she would be out for a few days and that he was in charge and if he needed anything to call.

Felicity looked back at the company she built with her own two hands and promised herself that no one would chase her away but for Trinity's safety she had to be cautious. She threw her paperwork in the backseat and headed over to the daycare to pick up Trinity and tell her all about their new guests.


	4. Be Our Guest

Like normal Trinity was awaiting her mothers clockwork arrival. Felicity thanked the teachers and buckled Trinity into her car seat.

Climbing into the drivers side Felicity turned around and looked at Trinity. "Guess what?" She asked. Trinity smiled and said "what, what?" Felicity returned her smile and said "we are going to have guests for awhile so we get to go shopping for new bedding and towels tonight". Trinity started bouncing in her car seat. "Let's go, let's go" she shouted as Felicity started the car and headed to Target.

The drive to Target was slow. It seemed the whole city wanted to go the same way. Trinity was getting fidgety in the back seat. She kept trying to see what was going on but she couldn't see over the seat in front of her. Felicity groaned and put her forehead on the steering wheel. "Trinity, darling please stop moving around so much. We will be there soon" Felicity said in the calmest tone she could muster. Trinity stopped moving around and slumped her head down like her mother had. Felicity couldn't help but laughing which made Trinity laugh as well.

Finally arriving at Target Felicity removed Trinity from her car seat and transferred her to a shopping cart. Trinity looked at her sadly. "I can walk mommy" she said with her lower lip down and her eyes dropping. Felicity smiled and said "I know you can sweetheart and as soon as we are in the bedding aisle you can". Still getting pouted at they headed inside.

They headed straight up to bedding and towels. Putting Trinity on her feet she handed her forty dollars which she had her count back. "Now Trinity one of our guests is a four year old boy so I want you to pick out a sheet set for him and one for you." Felicity said. "Yes mommy" Trinity said as she looked at the sheets. She pulled out the first Frozen bed set she found and pulled out a second matching one except instead of Elsa and Anna in front it was Olaf and Anna. She looked at the price and with a little help from Felicity made sure her forty dollars would cover it. To getr the sets came to thirty dollars. "Yaay" Trinity said as she danced around her moms feet.

Felicity then preceded to pick out new sheets for the guest rooms. They started over to the towels when two more little girls bounded over to them. "Auntie Felicity" they said at once. "Hey you guys, where are your parents"? Felicity asked worried. Just then Sara and Laurel came into eyesight. Laurel bent down in front of her daughter and asked "Now Lizzie, we don't run off do we?" Lizzie looked down at her shoes and in a very small voice said "no mommy" and hid behind Laurel's leg. Sara looked at her daughter and swooped her into her arms "you know better too Talia. Next time I'm gonna tell Nyssa about this" she said with a sly grin on her face. Talia pleaded with her mom not to tell her other mother saying she would never do it again. Sara smiled and said she wouldn't say anything if she listened.

"We are shopping for our guests" Trinity blurted out. Both Sara and Laurel looked at me. "Ah, who is this guest" Sara asked bringing back that sly smile of hers. "It is an FBI agent and his son and they're only staying until they figure out who blew up the basement of the company." Felicity said blushing at the thought of Oliver staying at her place. Laurel and Sara both caught the look in their sisters eyes and laughed. The three of them headed over to the towels and helped Felicity with her shopping. They said their goodbyes in the parking lot making Felicity promise that they get all the details. Felicity agreed and said that she would host a family dinner for everyone to get to meet Oliver. With that and one more hug between the sisters Felicity and Trinity were heading home to put the house together for their guests.

On the other end of town, Oliver picked up Slade from daycare. He secured his son into his car seat, which he hated but due to the law had to use, and then headed to the drivers seat. Turning around and looking Slade straight in the eyes he said "no more hotel for us buddy. I have to protect this really nice lady and her two year old daughter so we will be staying at her place for awhile. What would you like for dinner and we shall stop and get it." Slade looked at him and then thought about dinner. "Can we have Taco Bell tonight"? Slade asked. "Sure thing champ. There is one right by the grocery store. I thought we would run in and get some things for our stay and then we will pick up dinner." Oliver replied as he texted Felicity to tell her about the plans and asked what they wanted. He turned on the car and headed to the Safeway down the street from Felicity.

Oliver and Slade headed into Safeway. Slade rode in the basket because if he didn't Oliver would be buying out the store. As they turned down the cereal isle Oliver saw John diggle, his friend and on and off again partner in the FBI. "Hey John" Oliver called out. John looked up and headed over with his six year old daughter, Sara in tow. She was just getting bigger by the day. "Hey man, what brings you and this champ out to Star City"? John asked. Oliver explained to John about the explosion and his new job as a bodyguard until they catch the bomber. John took a deep breath. "Hey man any help you need Lyla and I are here. Also, be careful with your feelings man. I don't want you rushing into anything and getting hurt again, I care too much for you" Oliver clasped John on the back "thanks bro and if you need anything don't hesitate to ask." The two men went through and finished their shopping together. Oliver thanked John for all of his help and with Slade complaining about his dad's choice in cereal, checked out.

Once the groceries were in the car and the child was buckled in, Oliver sat down in the drivers seat and started the car. "Hey champ, I told you we aren't getting that Cookie Crisp cereal anymore after you used it to throw at the other kids at school. Once you prove to me you won't do that anymore we can talk". Nodding his head in agreement, Slade looked out the car window away from his dad. Oliver sighed and started towards Taco Bell. He went through the drive through because if he didn't Slade would be at the soda machine filling and refilling his cup a million times before they left and would be hyped on soda. Slade moaned at the drive through idea but didn't whine again which Oliver was grateful for.

Heading out onto main, Oliver followed it until he reached Queen Drive, which made him laugh because it was his last name, and continued past all the big, beautiful house's of the rich and famous. He passed Palmer manor, which looked more like a fortress than a manor. He definitely could tell why they picked the word Queen for this street.

He finally reached The Smoak estate. It was huge. Just from the outside he could see two house's, two gates you had to enter through and what looked like a house to park the car in. It was even four stories high. "She must get a lot of visitors huh Slade" he said laughing. Slade just stared with his mouth wide open. To him it looked like Disneyland without the rides.

Oliver showed his id to the first gate guard who motioned him to head up and around the second one. Once he reached the "parking house" as he named it he found a spot on the upper level so if for any reason they had to evacuate they could do it fast. He had checked the schematics of the house before he picked up Slade. There was a ramp between the two homes and the top section of the "parking house". The closest house was for Felicity's parents and her sisters and their families. The second house was Felicity and Trinity's house. From what he read it looked like they have rooms in her parents house as well. Maybe they can all just stay in the parents house.

Just as he was unloading Slade from the car, Felicity came walking out of the entrance to walkways. "Let me help you" she said with that warm, welcoming smile of hers. "Thank you" Oliver said. "You must be Slade, nice to meet you" Felicity said as she reached out her hand to Slade and he shook it. "Daddy, now I know why you were so excited for this job" Slade exclaimed kissing the top of Felicity's hand. Felicity laughed and started unloading the grocery bags. Oliver didn't even notice Felicity's father, Captain Quentin Lance of the SCPD come out. He was eyeing Oliver up and down. Every movement Oliver made he watched. He even watched closer when Oliver got near Felicity. Oliver now hoped they weren't all staying in one house.

Oliver moaned disappointedly when he found out they were. Slade liked it because as he put it he was the only boy in a group of girls and he could work on his moves. He never should've let him

Stay with his uncle Tommy for a weekend.

Thankfully Oliver had bought enough dinner for everyone so they all say down at the kitchen table. He didn't see any maids or cooks or butlers. This surprised him. These people were swimming in money. Trying to play it off as a question of security he asked "do you have any help?" Quentin looked him straight in the eyes and said "no, we believe if we make the mess, we should clean up the mess. All my girls learned that from an early age and now their children are learning it." Oliver smiled. He looked at Slade who was choking down on his quesadilla and keeping his eyes on Laurel Lance's four year old daughter, who really could care less if Slade was alive at that moment. He also noted that they had three cats, and a canary. He wasn't an animal person but he didn't hate them either.

Felicity noticed Oliver looking nervous. "Oliver, would you like me to give you a tour of the house" she asked casually. Her dad stared at her but she ignored him. "I would love that Felicity, thank you. Will you be ok Slade with ought me for awhile" Oliver asked of his son. Slade said "huh uh" through a mouth of quesadilla. Oliver figured he didn't even hear him.

Taking Oliver's hand, Felicity showed him where the laundry room was, the exit to the backyard, she took him out and gave him the key code to the pool. Oliver figured the fence and key code was a child safety feature. They then headed through the living room into the sleeping quarters. Her parents had the master at the end of the hallway, her sister Laurel had the next room, then her sister Sara and her wife Nyssa had the next room and Felicity's was the closest to the living room. She pointed out a door across from her's. "This will be your room" she said smiling happily. He was happy too. "Where do the kids sleep?" He asked. She showed him to a hidden hallway where there was a giant room with enough beds for all the kids. She showed him where Slade could sleep and how happy Trinity was to help pick out his sheets. Oliver smiled and had to catch his breath. This was amazing. He wished he had s huge family to share life with.

Felicity walked over to him and kissed him. He pulled her in and they stood there, holding and kissing until they heard an "eww gross" from behind them. They turned around and saw the kids standing there and Laurel trying not to laugh. "I thought I would get them to bed" Laurel said with as straight of a face as she could. "Thanks Laurel" Felicity said blushing and her and Oliver left the room.

Noticing the others had gone off to bed, Oliver and Felicity sat down on the couch. "Do you like Die Hard" Felicity asked. Oliver nodded his head and said I love Die Hard". They both laughed. After the movie they then dove into the tv series Prison Break. By that time, Felicity had laid her head on Oliver's lap and they had their fingers entwined. By the end of the second episode, they were both laying down holding each other and fast asleep. Both of them sleeping better than they had in a long time. Laurel and Sara watched and smiled as their sister for the first time in a long time looked extremely happy.


	5. First day in the job

At around 7am the next morning Felicity and Oliver were awakened by the feet of four toddlers crawling on top of them. As soon as they had four tiny butts sitting on top of them, they heard the tv go on and it click to Saturday morning cartoons. Felicity heard Sara try to stifle a laugh so she knew exactly who set this up. They laid there, holding each other while the kids bounced up and down watching Dora. "Breakfast" came a voice from the kitchen. It was her dad to the rescue. And just as they arrived, they left. Their little feet hitting every sensitive spot they could. This time Sara burst into laughter and Laurel joined in. She would find a way to get even with her evil sisters. "I'm so sorry Oliver" Felicity said as they were finally able to sit up. He smiled and pulled her into a kiss. "It's alright it was worth it". Felicity blushed and pulled him to his feet. "Just to warn you, my dads going to freak out about us still being dressed" Felicity said smirking at Oliver.

Heading into the kitchen it was a Saturday morning pajama party, except for Oliver, Felicity and Quentin, who didn't look happy his daughter was still in her clothes from the night before. Felicity gave Oliver the "I told you so face. "Where are you headed daddy" Felicity said as she tried to keep the peace since she knew what was coming. "I have to go to the station for a couple hours, seem's they picked up two criminals who are from Central and as captain I get the fun job of figurin out what to do with them." He said never taking his eyes off of Oliver. "Be safe daddy" Felicity said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He hugged her back and went over to Oliver. "If you hurt my baby, no one will ever see you again" he said and kissed the grandkids and Donna goodbye and headed out. Oliver was as white as a ghost. Felicity stood on her tip toes and kissed his forehead. "He is a big teddy bear once he gets to know you" she said and started pouring them a bowl of cereal. "More like a rabid grizzly bear" Oliver thought to himself not wanting to cause trouble. He sat down next to Slade, ruffled his son's hair and awaited his bowl of cereal.

Putting a bowl of cereal in front of Oliver, Felicity sat down next to Trinity and started eating. This felt right. The whole family here, Oliver and Slade here as well. Felicity was thinking to herself when she felt something wet and sticky hit her face. She opened her eyes to find milk and cornflakes dripping in front of them. She looked across the table at Oliver who was too busy trying not to fall off his seat from laughter. She then looked over to Sara's daughter, Talia who along with Lizzie, to her surprise wasn't laughing. She searched for Sara only to find her holding onto the wall for support. "Felicity, are you alright" Laurel asked as she got her a towel and shot Sara a "you better stop laughing" glare. "You drifted off landing in your cereal bowl." Felicity blushed and apologized to everyone. Oliver was still restraining laughter while Laurel took Felicity to her room to get washed up and changed. They both heard Oliver and Sara collapse to the floor in laughter once the left the room.

"What's going on with you?" Laurel asked as she pulled out a clean set of clothes for her sister. "I don't know Laurel, for the first time life seems right." Felicity remarked as she slipped on a tank top and some shorts. Laurel sat next to her little sister and said "your in love Felicity. There is nothing to be ashamed of. How about tonight, Sara and I take the kids to the other house and you and Oliver can have this place to yourself." Laurel exclaimed winking. Felicity nodded immediately. Some alone time is what she wanted with Oliver. Hugging Laurel they headed back to the kitchen. After what sounded to the others as a heated phone call, Laurel announced she was going to go and see what she could do to help their dad with the garbage they received from Central and since their mom decided it was a good day to have a massage, Laurel volunteered to take the kids with her Nyssa and Sara had already headed back to their room. Felicity got Trinity's stuff together while Oliver had a talk with Slade about listening to everything he was told. Laurel hugged her sister goodbye, winking at Oliver as she scooted the kids out to her mini van. The house was all of a sudden very quiet and very empty.

Felicity and Oliver sat at the table and finished their breakfast in silence. She could see him scanning the area. She also noticed the way his eyes lingered on family photos. "Do you not have childhood photos" Felicity asked wanting to know more about this man sitting across from her. "Not

a lot. When I was about 7yrs old my house burnt down in what the police and fire department called an electrical malfunction but I know better. It was arson. Of course the case was closed and they didn't investigate any further. Which meant an arsonist and a murderer walked free that day. I became an FBI agent to make sure that never happened to anyone ever again." Oliver said with a far away gaze. Felicity didn't know how to answer so she walked over and sat in the empty chair beside him and held him tight.

Laurel and the kids got to the precinct just in time to see Quentin throwing the two criminals in the lockup area. They were strange looking fellows. One had a blue coat on, in the middle of summer none the less and the other one looked as if he would rip those bars off with his bare hands. Telling the kids to stay close, Laurel headed to her dad's office. "The kids and I were wondering what brought you in on a Saturday dad" Laurel said trying to calm her father down. He waived his hand at the two men in lockup. "They call themselves heatwave and captain cold. According to Joe West in Central their heads of a major crime ring. We found one with a gun that shoots ice and one that shoots fire, hence their names." Quentin said as he sat down in his chair. "Joe is working on their transfer to Iron Heights but till then we gotta keep em." Laurel hated when her father was this stressed out. It was bad for his heart. "Hey daddy, why don't you take the kids and get some ice cream and I will stay here." Laurel said as she grabbed his coat. "Grandpa is taking you all out for ice cream" Laurel said to cheers from the group. Before Quentin could contest, Laurel pushed him and the kids out the front door of the precinct and decided to call and see if Oliver wanted to question those two to see if they were involved with the explosion at Felicity's work.

Felicity took the call from Laurel and Oliver agreed immediately. The two of them got in Oliver's car and went straight to the precinct. Once inside Laurel took Oliver over to talk with the prisoners and then her and Felicity got a front row seat in their dads office.

"So, you like to burn things huh buddy" Oliver said to the gruff looking guy. Nothing. Oliver tried again. "Were either of you in town last Wednesday"? Again both men were silent. "Alright boys this is how we are going to play this, every time you don't answer one of my questions I mark it down and if you get five check marks between the two of you, your going to a federal prison of my choosing. So again big guy, were either of you in town last Wednesday?" Oliver said a little more fiercely. Felicity watched and was amazed and aroused by the strength this man put into his work. "No" the gruff man said. "That's better. Now, do you know anything about the explosion at Smoak Tech" Oliver said in a lighter, but still strict tone. This time the smaller man in the blue coat answered. "We know nothing about an explosion. We weren't in town until yesterday and blowing up companies isn't our thing. We are thieves not bombers. Now are we free to wait for our transit to Iron Heights in peace or what?" Oliver rubbed his temple. There was something very familiar about these two but he couldn't put his finger on it. "Just one more question, what're your names?" Both men stared at him and the gruff one said "Mick and that's Leonard". Oliver just couldn't shake the feeling he knew them and then it hit him. "Mick Rory" he exclaimed out of nowhere making both Laurel and Felicity jump a mile. "Yeah and your Oliver Queen, my little sisters brat aren't you" Mick said.

Oliver collapsed into the chair behind him. His head was spinning. His uncle was a master thief and could be useful in finding out what happened to his parents. He grabbed Laurel and Felicity by the arm and pulled them to the side. "Is there anyway your father could keep them here in Star City? The gruff looking one, that's my uncle and he might be able to solve the mystery of who started that fire and killed my parents." Felicity looked at Laurel with pleading eyes and with an exasperated sigh Laurel said "I will have them placed into police watch here in Star. If they are good they can stay but one slip up and they are both off to Iron Heights." Oliver nodded, hugged Laurel and gave Felicity a big kiss on the cheek and went to talk to his uncle and Leonard about the idea.

Both Leonard and Mick agreed to stay in Star with monitoring bracelets. Luckily Mick also wanted to know what happened to his sister and since Leonard and him were in a more serious relationship than just partners in crime, Leonard stayed as well. Laurel, Felicity and Oliver headed back to the house. Leaving Oliver's car and taking Laurel's mini-van, Laurel also had volunteered to drive so Felicity and Oliver could talk. Oliver looked over at Felicity and said while pushing a strand of hair out of her eyes "I think our two cases are connected. Fate brought us together to solve our pasts and move on with our futures." Felicity nodded. She felt exactly the same way. Laurel watched the two exchange glances and grab each other's hand in the mirror. She was so happy for Felicity. I mean her sister built a company from scratch while raising a little girl on her own. She didn't notice Felicity pull herself into the passenger seat while they were stopped. "Hey Laurel, I think I've finally found the one" Felicity said blushing. Laurel checked the traffic, still backed up so she reached over and gave her sister a big hug. Going back to focusing on driving Laurel listened as Felicity started talking again, "he is great with Trinity, which must come from the skills he learned from taking care of Slade. I just want to wipe my hands of the investigation and move on to more private matters with him". Felicity allowed herself to drift off into a dream world. Laurel was happy for her sister. Both her little sisters had found love, she just hoped that this war the country had to get into overseas wouldn't take their lovers away as it had her's three years ago. She noticed that Oliver had fallen asleep. He was mentally and physically worn out.

The traffic finally stated moving. Laurel heard beeping, then a crunch and then what sounded like gunshots. She grabbed Felicity and dragged her to under the dashboard. "Damn, they're shooting at us" Laurel said as a bullet ricochet of their front window. Thank god their father had them replace all the normal windows with bullet proof ones. Felicity and Laurel crawled back and sat next to Oliver. Oliver, who had been shaken awake by the crash, grabbed his gun and watched the doors for people trying to enter. They heard tires squeal and then the sound of police sirens.

"Laurel, Felicity are you all right?" Their father asked through tears at the hospital. Donna had called him at the ice cream parlor and told him what happened. He dropped the kids off with Sara and rushed straight to the hospital. "We are fine dad" Laurel said holding her right arm. Felicity gave her the "you gotta tell him" face. "Ok, I got hit by two stray bullets that came through the bashed up side of the van but I'm alright." Laurel explained. Quentin looked at Felicity, who thankfully only had minor scrapes and bruises, and asked "I have to thank Oliver for protecting you two. Where is he"? Right about then Oliver appeared at the doorway. He looked at Felicity and teared up. She ran over and gave him a big hug and they stayed like that for quite a few minutes. Quentin finally broke them apart and said "thank you Oliver for protecting my girls" and reached out to shake his hand. Oliver reached out and shook his hand and said "sir I was only doing my job and I wouldn't want anything to happen to this beauty" he said as he kissed Felicity's cheek. Quentin turned around and went and sat next to Laurel. Just as Felicity and Oliver were about to leave Laurel's Doctor came in and said "Mrs. Lance, we are going to have to do surgery up around your heart, a bullet got lodged there. We will be doing the surgery tomorrow morning. It is dangerous and life threatening but I assure you we have highly trained professionals and they will take great care of you. The bullets in your arm will also be removed then and a permanent cast placed on it". With that Quentin and the doctor went outside to talk about paperwork and all that. Felicity ran over to her sisters bed and held her. "Oh my god Laurel I'm so sorry this happened" felicity cried. "Hey sis, I'm ok and don't you have a man to take home with you" Laurel said giving Felicity a giant smile and nodding toward Oliver. She showed Felicity where she kept her keys so they could take the minivan home. "I will be here first thing in the morning before you go in" Felicity said and kissed Laurel on the forehead. "Can't wait to see both of you tomorrow" Laurel said as they left. Laurel covered her face with her good arm and cried. She was scared but she hated worrying the others so she would be strong. She wished Damien was here. She could break down to him. That damn war for taking him away from his family this long. He only got to be with Lizzy for a year before he was deported. Hopefully he would be home soon she said to herself as she closed her eyes and allowed herself to fall asleep.

Felicity and Oliver had remained mostly quiet on the drive home. Sara had taken the kids to the other house and explained to them best as she could what happened without scaring them. When Oliver and Felicity finally arrived home Felicity was twice as upset as she was after leaving the hospital. She had planned for tonight to be their night to explore each other inside and out but she couldn't do it. Not tonight. "Oliver" she started before he wrapped his lips around her's. "Don't apologize for anything Felicity, I will be just as happy laying next to and chasing away your worries and fears." Scooping her off the floor he carried her to her bedroom. He helped her slip off her tank top and unstrap her bra. He then leaned down and helped her slip out of her shorts. Then he went to her dresser, turned around and Felicity pointed to the middle drawer. Pulling out a "let's go Star City" T-shirt he slipped it over her head. Kissing her lightly on the forehead he then allowed her to remove his shirt and pants and while he waited ran across to his room and got his boxers. Slipping them on, over his muscular legs and feeling his chest right up against her face, she wanted to have sex right then but no matter how much her body wanted it, her heart wasn't in it. Oliver wrapped his strong arms around her and they walked to her bed. Lifting her up again, Oliver laid Felicity down. Getting in on the other side he pulled the sheet up and over both of them and snuggled right up against Felicity's back. She was so beautiful in the moonlight and the smoothness of her skin sent chills through his body but he wasn't going to push it. Felicity shivered, not from cold but worry. He pulled her in closer and whispered "it will be just fine Felicity, you will see". They kissed once more and due to the strain of the day neither of them had troubles falling asleep.


	6. Surgery, clues and Sex

Oliver turned over and found himself alone in the bed. He heard rummaging in the closet and saw that his clothes had already been laid out at the end of the bed. He looked at the clock. Three A.M. showed in big red letters. Laurels surgery wouldn't be for another four hours. He swung his feet over the edge and got himself up out of bed. He found Felicity looking at an outfit. He smiled as he watched her. As another innocent pants suit ended up on the floor he decided to step in. Wrapping his arms around her he whispered gently in her ear, "let's go back and lay down, there are still four hours before we have to be at the hospital. Felicity just nodded and allowed him to guide her to the bed.

Gently laying Felicity on her back, Oliver looked her straight in the eyes. Felicity nodded at his non verbal question and he nodded back. He gently raised her night shirt up and pulled it up and over her head and then proceeded to remove his own shirt. He heard Felicity breathe in sharply and make a low growing sound in her throat. He smiled. That told him she was enjoying every minute of what was going on. While Looking down at Felicity's beautiful, naked chest he allowed his hands to navigate where they would. His hand followed the contour of her hips while his tongue amazingly found its own way up her stomach. Hearing that low growl again just made him more hungry. His tongue then found its way up her supple breasts and onto her right nipple. Kissing the tip of her swollen nipple he then proceeded to taste the whole thing. He moved it around with his tongue and was happy when her body responded to the simulation. He could feel his own member growing hot with anticipation as well. He released the right nipple from the siege of his tongue and moved over to the left one taking it prisoner just as he had the first. He felt Felicity's body shake below him. She was ready for more than foreplay and by the throbbing down south so was he. Releasing the left nipple he looked up at Felicity. She violently shook her head yes and he proceeded to taking off her pajama pants and her undies. Then like they were on fire he stripped himself of his pants and underwear and once again placed his body above her's. Like a flash of light he was back above Felicity and looking into her eyes. "Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded because at that moment she couldn't find her breath. Slowly lowering himself down her body his throbbing dick found her wet pussy. He slowly entered the doorway she had opened and heard that growl again which made him even more excited. He propped himself up on both arms so he could watch her every response. He slowly started to ride her . Pushing in and pulling back ever so gently. When that didn't get the facial reaction he hoped for he rode a little harder and faster. Felicity moaned in pleasure. "Haha" thought Oliver, "she likes it hard" and with that he started a steady motion of back and forth. Again his tongue found her right nipple which caused her body to arch and shake with pleasure. He started to grind even harder and got a loud growl for his efforts. He unlocked his tongue from her nipple and placed his mouth over her's. Their tongues started doing the same dance as their lower extremities. As Felicity's body arched and asked for more he delivered. When he was going to easy she let him know by raking her fingernails down his back until blood could be felt. This got Oliver riding faster and harder. His hand found her left breast and started to knead it like pizza dough. Felicity moaned. That's when He felt it coming. That moment of release, the moment his body just couldn't wait any longer. That's when it hit him that neither of them were wearing protection. He untangled his lips from Felicity's which earned him a disappointment sound but he had to ask and sounding like he just ran a marathon he asked "did you want me to pull out before i cum"? He could see the thinking going on behind Felicity's eyes and then came the answer he was hoping for "no, continue" she said as breathlessly and so without any further restraint he arched his back and that's when the world started to blur around him. He hadn't felt this at peace for a very long time. He stayed right there inside her for what seemed like hours. He didn't want to free himself from her prison. As the world came back into focus Oliver gently pulled out. He headed down south and licked the free juices from between Felicity's beautiful thighs. Felicity tapped him on his back and he answered by taking her by the hips and switching positions with her. She then headed south herself and taking his still throbbing dick in her mouth she licked and swallowed what was left of his sweet juices. She let her tongue play with the tip of his penis which made his body shake in pleasure. When she was done Felicity straddled Oliver and licked her lips. "I loved my breakfast " she said peacefully and collapsed next to him, both of them laughing. It felt good to laugh after all the stress they had been through in the last couple of days. They just laid there, naked, sweaty and feeling like a million dollars.

Felicity didn't even realize she had drifted off to sleep until Oliver gently shook her. "Hey baby we have to get to the hospital. Laurel's surgery is in an hour" he said ever so softly. Felicity turned around and smiled. Propping herself up she gave him a kiss and then jumping out of bed like he wasn't even there she headed to the shower. If they had the time he would've followed her in and went for round two but Oliver knew that they didn't so he headed over to his room and showered and got himself dressed. When he got back to Felicity's room he found her dressed and crying at her desk. "What's wrong Felicity" Oliver asked and hugged her from behind. She put her hand on his and said "here I am having sex and Laurel is about to have life threatening surgery because someone is after me" Felicity said dabbing the tears from her face. Oliver swiveled her chair around and got on his knees. "Baby, sometimes it's alright to think about yourself and plus Laurel would want you to be happy and In no way is what happened to your sister your fault" Oliver said kissing away a couple tears. Felicity smiled and finished getting ready. The two of them were heading out the front door when Felicity's phone rang. "Hello" she said. "Ms. Smoak if you don't want your sisters surgery to go fatefully wrong you will transfer half a million dollars to an offshore account. We sent the link to your private email. You have one hour to decide" and with that the call went dead. She looked at Oliver and told him everything they said. He pulled her in close and said "don't send them the money. If they could get to Laurel they would've already. Let's get to the hospital and be there for her" and with that the two hurried to the hospital.

They arrived at the hospital to find police cars and swat teams at the ready. They also saw Mick and Leonard as well. They headed over to them. "What the hells going on" Oliver asked more viciously then he meant to. Mick grabbed him by the shoulders and said "calm down nephew. All we know is we came to see how the police lady was holding up and found all these cops surrounding the place. They won't talk to us". Leonard didn't say a word he just kept his attention focused on the hospital like he was watching for something. Felicity looked around the crowd until she saw her father and ran over to him. "Dad what's going on" she asked with panic in her voice. Her dad pulled her close and said "there are two men in your sisters room with guns and they say if they don't get what they want they will kill her. I am sending in negotiators now to find out what it is" he said trying to hide how scared he was. Felicity went pale, what if this had to do with the phone call she had just received. "Dad I got a call about twenty minutes ago saying that if I don't transfer half a million dollars they would kill Laurel" Felicity said, her eyes filling with tears. Her dad pulled her close to him and said "I don't think this is related baby but we will find out for sure when the negotiator calls". There was crackling over the radio and then they heard the cop say "hey boss they will only talk to you". Quentin got on the radio and said "I'll be right up. Felicity you stay here with Oliver and be safe. I will save your sister and the other residents of this hospital and baby I'm definitely sure this isn't related now" and with that Quentin headed inside and Laurel went back over to stand with Oliver. Looking at her phone she noticed a text message that just said "another time, we will be in contact". She took a screenshot of the text and showed it to Oliver. He held her close and told her he would protect her from anything.

Quentin took the elevator up to Laurel's room. Why did these two criminals choose her room and why do they want to talk to him. That's when he saw who it was. No wonder he thought the two at the precinct looked familiar. They were faces from his past and now the true faces of his past were here. "Hey boss man" the older man said. "Lincoln Burrows and Michael Scofield. What do you two runaways want?" Quentin asked not to happy with what was in front of him. "Oh boss I'm sure you know what we want. We want you and warden pope to clear our names, especially Lincoln's. Oh and we love your name change, Officer Bellick" Michael said. Quentin gave him a sour look. "I will call Pope and get this straightened out but please my daughter needs this surgery or she will die" Quentin begged of the two men. Michael tapped Lincoln on the shoulder and whispered something in his ear. "Alright Bellick we will let the doctors take your precious little girl into surgery but we need a little more from you. See we need to find the people who framed me and killed Veronica. We also need to know if they found my dad or not and plus if your interested old D-bag got himself out of Fox River the other night and might or might not be looking for you and your beautiful daughters. Also we want to chat it up with your other daughter Felicity because we have a feeling the same people who framed me are trying to take out your daughter and her company. We want to work with you but first prove to us you want to work with us by getting our names off the runaway list" Lincoln said. Quentin rubbed his head. He pulled out his phone. "Hey Pope I need you to clear up that Scofield and Burrows mess" he said and after a few minutes he hung up. "Alright boys, your no longer escapees" Quentin said trying to stay calm. "Now put down your weapons and please let my daughters doctors in." He begged. Both Michael and Lincoln placed their guns on the floor and went to stand by Quentin. He ran over to Laurel who hadn't made a sound during the entire ordeal. She was barely breathing. He had never seen her so frail and deathly. Her doctor rushed in. "She isn't doing good, the bullet must've shifted and is closer to her heart." And with that they rolled Laurel out of the room and she was gone. Quentin looked visibly ill and the worst part was when he looked into the faces of the the two men next to him he knew they were deeply worried as well. Felicity, Oliver, Mick and Leonard ran into the room and stopped dead in their tracks. "I will explain everything once Laurel is out of surgery" Quentin said to the inquisitive looks he was getting. Feeling dizzy he stumbled back and was actually relieved when Lincoln caught him and helped him sit down. He thanked Lincoln and put his head in his hands. Felicity pulled up a chair next to her dad and put her arms around him. Lincoln and Michael sat down next to him on the other side. They owed him this. Michael felt guilty because he knew that the doctors would've noticed her worsening state if it wasn't for him and Lincoln but they had to clear their names somehow and plus they had to find "the company" and those involved for not only their sakes but for the sake of everyone sitting in this room. Lincoln looked over at Felicity and the look on her face told him two things one, she was worried sick about her sister and her dad and two, she was being blackmailed and haunted by the same people he was and swore that he would protect her as well as himself and Michael. Oliver kept his eyes planted firmly on Felicity. Nobody was going to hurt her again and he didn't like the look of the two men next to Captain Lance especially since they just held Laurel hostage in her condition. Mick and Leonard were just confused. They didn't take their eyes off the two men who unexplainably looked like them except for tattoos and lots of scars. More of the family had started to arrive. Sara and Nyssa just sat quietly as Felicity filled them in on Laurel's condition and Donna was worried out of her mind for her daughter. They heard bells and whistles and a code blue and they only breathed when a nurse came in and told them it wasn't Laurel even though her heart wasn't doing so well. This made Donna break down. She just wanted Laurel back safe and sound. Oliver had settled down and sat down on the floor next to Felicity's feet so he could comfort her while she took care of her dad.

Quentin took time to raise his head from his hands and look around the room at the scared and confused faces around him. He knew that a lot was going to have to be said when Laurel was back with them and he knew his oldest baby girl was going to be alright.


	7. From Lamb to Lioness

Felicity and Oliver sat quietly in the cafeteria. It had been six hours since they took Laurel in for surgery and still no word on her conditioned. Oliver had called and made sure that both of their children were alright. He would've gone to the house to be with his son, whom by talking to on the phone didn't really seem to care that much his dad wasn't home, but no matter the case his job was to protect Felicity and he also didn't want to leave her side. He watched as her beautiful blue eyes filled up with tears again. She tried hiding it but she couldn't. Her sister's chances weren't good before and now they were even worse thanks to those two assholes who were upstairs sitting with Quentin. Oliver had contacted a buddy from the FBI and had found out that they were escaped convicts, one wanted for murdering the ex-presidents brother and his own brother that got himself thrown into prison just to escape with his brother before he was executed. The two of them had escaped with eight other men who were either dead now, free or back in prison. He didn't know what Mr. Lance was hiding but he for sure hoped that they would get some answers soon.

Felicity looked up at Oliver sitting quietly across from her. He had let her get all of her emotions out and sat by her this whole time. She knew he was missing his son as much as she was missing her little girl but he stayed with her. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He was so charming and mysterious that even in her pain she felt turned on just looking at him. She felt her face flush red from the thought and she quickly looked away but she knew it was too late, he had seen. "Please don't look away from me Felicity" Felicity heard Oliver say. Felicity turned around and he smiled brightly. " Don't ever feel embarrassed about showing me your emotions because I really want to see all of them. I love when you smile, cry, laugh, and even when your turned on, especially by me" he said with a laugh. Felicity couldn't help but laugh as well. It felt good to relax just a little. " I will try to remember that Oliver, but is it really professional behavior?" Felicity asked with a sly little smile. Oliver reached over, grabbed her by the back of her head and pulled her in for a deep kiss. " Does this answer your question?" He asked with a sly smile of his own. She was so glad Oliver was there with her.

The two of them sat there and were talking about what they were going to do about this whole thing and what to tell the kids when the two criminals came and sat on either side of Felicity. Oliver gave them both a death glare and the one named Lincoln gave him a sly smile and put his arm around Felicity in which she immediately removed herself which made Oliver give Mick a quirky grin back. Lincoln just scoffed and leaned back, " I'm sorry to interrupt you two" the other one, Oliver remembered his name being Michael started "but we have to have a little chat and it involves both of your safety. Now I hear you're an FBI agent, Mr. Queen and we are in need of the FBI's help to clear both of our names so we don't get sent back to that crappy jail. We are being targeted by a group of companies and crooked politicians and such known as "The Company" and we now believe they're are targeting Ms. Smoak because of her influence and the fact that she is trying to help clear out the crooked people in office. So we need to help each other. Now I'm going to let her dad explain all the fine details but that's the overview." And with that they both got up and walked off. Oliver got up and slid in next to Felicity. " We will find out what's going on and how this has to do anything with your family, I promise" he said wrapping his arms around her. Felicity smiled and nodded. She didn't know what to say to anything at this moment because all she knew was that her sister was dying from a bullet meant for her and she would hunt down the monsters who did this too her.

Quentin came into the cafeteria looking pale and tired. Oliver moved so he could sit next to his daughter. Seeing the distraught and emotionally drained look in Quentin's eyes Oliver felt so bad for this man. I mean he was another keeper of the law and to have someone target your family is never a fun thing for any cop to have to go through. He could see the tiredness behind the older mans eyes and he could tell that he wanted a few minutes alone with his daughter. Oliver was over stimulated as well, all in a short period he had taken on a tough case, got a girlfriend who he was also protecting and now he finds out his uncle is a pyro and a thief. He excused himself and left Quentin and Felicity to talk among themselves. He needed air but before he got even a foot away he heard Felicity start to cry and ran back to her. " What happened Felicity?" he said bending down on his knees in front of her. She looked up and she was as pale as her father was when he came into the cafeteria. He knew something bad must have happened with Laurel. "Laurel fell into a coma while they were doing the surgery and they don't know if she will ever wake up and even if she does they don't know what kind of mental or physical damage it might've caused. They do know though that her heart has been tremendously weakened by all of this. She was just to weak from blood loss and the fact the bullet had shifted so much during the night that her heart couldn't take the added stress of the surgery. They got the bullet out but now it's a waiting game to see if she will make it. They said if they got to her a couple hours earlier that maybe this wouldn't be so bad. Those two assholes might've cost my sister her life. Laurel doesn't deserve this. She wasn't the target, I was and now she may die for that. I cant loose my sister Oliver, I just cant" Felicity said through streaming tears as she collapsed into Oliver's arms. Oliver looked at Quentin who said in a low and strained tone like his voice just didn't want to work that Donna would take them both home so they could rest. Felicity looked up at her father and said "I'm not leaving Laurel's side daddy. Not until she wakes up". Quentin looked at his daughter and said "what if Oliver stays here and you go home and get some rest and when your ready he can come and bring you back but you need some rest baby girl because I don't want you collapsing and ending up in here as well. You daddies old ticker couldn't take that very well". Giving her father the most genuine smile she could muster, Felicity nodded and allowed Oliver to walk her out to where her mother was awaiting them. "Thank you for staying Oliver" Felicity said with half a smile. "Of course anytime and anything for you Felicity. Just go home see Trinity and get some sleep" Oliver said giving her a big hug. Donna came over and guided her daughter into the car and asked Oliver to keep an eye on Quentin for her, Oliver nodded and the two ladies started the drive home. Oliver watched as the car disappeared around the next corner and already missing Felicity like crazy he headed inside. Now that Felicity was gone he was going to try and get her dad to explain what the hell was going on around here and at this moment he was willing to do it the easy way or the hard way, whichever Quentin would prefer.

Felicity and Donna drove home in silence. There wasn't anything to say and both women were emotionally wiped out. As they pulled into their driveway Felicity noticed that there were cars she didn't recognize parked there. Before her mom could even get the car stopped, Felicity took off her seatbelt and jumped out of the slow but still moving vehicle and ran for the house. They hurt Laurel there was no damn way in the world she was going to allow them to hurt anymore of her family. As she entered through the already open door, which caused more panic in the already rattle Felictiy, she slid the hidden wall panel and pulled out the gun her father left there for safety. He had also taught all of them how to shoot if necessary. Felicity heard voices around the corner that headed to the living area. Then she heard the sound that would send her off the edge. She heard Trinity scream. She threw all caution to the wind and ran into the room, gun pointed and screamed "you get away from my child you assholes"! The room went silent. They all stared at Felicity and she stared back. She noticed that those two criminals from the station were here and that's whose cars must have been outside. There were no intruders, no men with guns to kill them all with. Felicity just stood there as Sara calmly walked over to her sister and reached out her hand for the gun which Felicity handed her without really knowing what the hell was going on. Sara gave the gun to her mom who had heard all the commotion on her way in and raced into the room and wrapped her arms around Felicity. The embrace of her sister made Felicities muscles relax and her mind calm down a little. She was still shaken and was even more worn out than before. Felicity then felt little arms wrap around her right leg. She reached down and picked up Trinity. "You ok mommy?" she asked with a worried look on her tiny little face. "I'm ok sweetie I was just worried because I heard you screaming" Felicity said trying to keep her voice in neutral. "Sorry mommy, Mick and Leonard were just showing us their cool ray guns that shoot fire and ice and I got scared a little" Trinity said sheepishly. "Don't be ashamed of being afraid Trinity, we all get afraid sometimes, even mommy" Felicity said happy to see the return of Trinity's smile to her face and handed her to Sara afraid that her weakening arms might drop her. She saw Lizzie and her heart sank again. How to explain to Laurel's little angel that her mommy might not ever come home. She couldn't stay up any longer. "I'm sorry for scaring all of you. I am just tired and need some sleep." Felicity said and headed to her room, thankfully her mom and sister didn't follow her in. Embarrassed and overtired felicity plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. All she wanted to do was wake up and find out that Laurel wasn't in a comma and was doing just fine and that she wasn't being hunted down by some secret organization like a deer during hunting season. As she slipped off to sleep she wished Oliver was next to her. It was so nice to finally have someone to want to be with she thought and the world went quiet.

Oliver went back inside and sat across from Quentin. "Alright Mr. Lance, what in the world is going on. People are threatening Felicity, shooting at Felicity, holding Laurel hostage in the hospital and they've obviously got a vendetta against your other children as well. And who in the hell are the two men who held Laurel hostage in a hospital room as she awaited life saving surgery?" Oliver said slamming his hands on the table in front of the police captain. Quentin looked sadly up at Oliver. "Calm down and I will tell you the whole story. When Laurel was just a baby I worked at a prison called Fox River in Illinois and my true name is Brad Bellick. Michael and Lincoln, the two cons in Laurel's room, were prisoners and they escaped. Because they escaped on my watch I got punished and thrown out of the only place I had ever worked. They ruined my career and my chance to raise my family in my hometown. They had also escaped with a dangerous child molester and killer named Theodore Bagwell and now it sounds as if this psycho is out and is after my girls probably because I'm the one who brought him back in. I know he is the one who called and threatened Felicity using Laurel. He had found out about Laurel from stealing my records and he must have somehow found out about my new identity and also found out about my other kids and he must want to use Felicity and Laurel to get his revenge on me. He is a sick son of a bitch and I'm so worried that he will target everyone in my family. I was only put into hiding to keep that monster away from me. Once again the Feds didn't keep up their end of the bargain to put my records into a safe hiding spot so they couldn't be found so easily. No offense to you but the Feds have screwed up my life more than once. And even though the two little bastards ruined my families life I will help Michael and Lincoln because they're innocent and they might actually know how to stop the people going after my other little girl and maybe where to get Theodore as well. I hope that you will be willing to help me take care of this Oliver." Quentin said and lowered his eyes. Oliver looked at Quentin with pity in his eyes. It must have been tough to pick up and leave the only home you had ever known and move to a new city and have a new identity and now have to relive the past. Oliver also wondered how those two criminals from Central City fit into all of this. "Quentin, I will help you find these people to protect felicity and her sisters from these crazies and hopefully find this Theodore before he hurts someone else or finds a way to Laurel." Oliver said placing his hand on top of Quentin's. As soon as they get word about Laurels status, Oliver was going to head home and relax with Felicity and maybe find out more about Mick, Leonard, Lincoln and Michael. Just as Oliver was starting to come up with ideas in his head Laurels doctor came up to them and said "Mr. Lance I have news about your daughter".


	8. Smoak and Queen

Felicity's phone rang waking her up suddenly. She checked and it was Oliver's number. She quickly pushed the green button. "Hello" Felicity said nervously. "We got some news on Laurel but I think it would be better if you heard it from your dad. I'm on my way to pick up you and your mother now". Felicity was silent for a couple minutes then said "alright I will get dressed and be ready when you get here". With that Felicity hung up the phone and proceeded to get ready as fast as she could. She raced downstairs and found her mom waiting by the front door for her looking worried. Felicity hugged her mom and they both headed to the driveway to wait for Oliver. While they waited Felicity looked over at the second house. She hadn't seen much of her baby girl since all this started but she knew trinity understood. She was also happy when she heard that Trinity was taking real good care of Lizzie while her mom was in the hospital. Sara and Nyssa had stepped up and was taking full time care of all the kids. Felicity looked at her mom and said "hopefully this will all be over soon" and her mom nodded and hugged her tightly.

Oliver drove as fast as he legally could to pick up Felicity and her mom. He was worried about Felicity and couldn't wait to see her again. She was all he had thought about since the day they met and now more than ever he felt the need to be next to her. He pulled into the driveway and didn't even have to honk the horn because Felicity and her mom were already heading out. Felicity got into the front seat while her mom got into the back. Without any words, Oliver headed towards the hospital. He could hear Felicity nervously talking to herself next to him. She kept muttering Laurels name and how whoever did this was going to pay. Her mom just sat like a statue in the backseat not really looking at anything. A unicorn with a giant blue monkey could've got right up to her window and she wouldn't have seen it. All of this reminded Oliver of when his house burned down and he was being taken to the shelter. The panic and the fear he felt, he could feel radiating off Felicity and her mother. He drove back to the hospital as fast as he could.

Quentin was awaiting them at the waiting area. He looked pale and tired. Felicity and Donna ran over and swung their arms around him. Oliver stayed back and allowed the family to have some private time. He knew that the news Quentin had for his wife and daughter wasn't going to be easy for them to take and the decisions that come after will be even harder. Quentin held his wife and daughter close. Finally he let go and looked them both straight in the eyes but the words wouldn't come. He had delivered bad news to so many families of fallen cops, parents of children caught up in street violence or killed driving by drunk drivers but here he was looking into the eyes of two of the most important women in his life and he couldn't even figure out the words to say. He didn't really know if his brain comprehended it all itself but he knew that he had to stay strong for his wife and daughter.

Quentin took a deep breath and said "Laurel is alive. She has survived the first of at least three surgeries, each one not as dangerous as the last but still could be life threatening. She has no movement on her right side as well as her in her legs. Because of the blood loss, Laurel is facing a life of hardships in terms of her memory and her ability to mentally process things. She seems to know who she is as well as who we are but she couldn't recall what happened or the date and month. The doctors gave me the names of some really good care homes so we have to decide if we can handle all these new problems or if she needs to be in a professional care facility." Felicity and Donna looked at each other and then at Quentin, "this is a family decision, one that involves everyone and I know we have to run this by the others but I don't think that I could turn my baby's care over to some strangers who don't know her at all and with that I very much think we should keep her at home" Donna says to Quentin, and with Felicity nodding her head in agreement. Quentin smiles and says that he was thinking the exact same thing and he was glad that they were all on the same page.

After more hugging, Donna and Quentin went upstairs to see their daughter while Oliver and Felicity go and get a coffee at the cafeteria. Slumping down onto Oliver's lap, Felicity let out a deep sigh. Oliver pulled Felicity close and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Felicity turned around and kissed Oliver deeply on the lips and she was pretty sure if they weren't in the middle of a hospital that she would be going down on him right there. She smiled because she could feel Oliver getting hard underneath her. She shook her head and decided sadly that she had to get back to life. "Did my dad tell you why those two called him by a strange name and why he isn't dragging their sorry butts to prison" Felicity asked trying to ignore the growing heat underneath her. Oliver took a deep breath and told her the entire story about his old life, about having to leave and protect his family, about the crazy guy going after them. The worst part for Oliver was watching as her face went from excited to shock to utter disbelief. Holding her close, Oliver kissed her cheek again, though this time Felicity didn't respond.

The two of them sat for quite some time before Felicity finally said "lets go and have a chat with Lincoln and Michael and then we go question Mick and Leonard because even though they aren't a part of this weirdness I think they might be able to figure out how to help us solve the case". Oliver shook his head in agreement and after stopping by Laurels room to tell her parents that she was going out with Oliver to where Lincoln and Michael were staying, which did not sit well with either her mother or father but neither one tried to stop her either. She kissed Laurel on the forehead and they left the room to head out. Heading to the car Oliver noticed a fire that he hadn't seen in Felicity before. She was walking like a mad man with a vendetta. She also had a pistol holstered to her side. This turned him on but he kept his focus on the job. He knew that she might use that gun on him if he even mentioned having a quickie in the backseat of the van. Felicity turned around and inadvertently noticed Oliver's ever growing erection. She laughed and was turned on herself by how much just meeting Oliver had changed her. She was chasing bad guys and shooting guns and she was feeling the craving for sex a lot more often than she ever had in the past. This man she met just a few days ago had brought out a whole new wild and crazy side in her that she really enjoyed having. She was pretty sure her dad wasn't approving of this new Felicity thought.

Lincoln was finishing making breakfast when the knock came at the door. Michael called he would get it, grabbing his gun and tucking it under his shirt he the proceeded to open the front door. "Hello, Michael. We came to chat about The Company and why they tried to blow my ass up and why they shot my sister" Felicity said in a very pissed off tone. Michael turned around and yelled "Linc, two more for breakfast" and then invited Felicity and Oliver inside. Sitting on the couch Felicity asked "so why does a group of businesses and politicians want my family dead"? Michael took a long deep breath and said "you're a good person Felicity Smoak. Your always trying to take down the cooperation's that play dirty and the politicians who don't stay true to their words. Your dad arrests the people who cause the problems that you don't like. The people you are always aiming to squash are the people trying to squash you now. They did it to Lincoln and then the both of us just because our dad didn't want to work for them anymore when he found out what they were doing. We are willing to help you find who exactly wants you dead but your father has to keep his promise and get our names fully cleared". Felicity looked at Oliver and the two of them nodded from the unspoken question and answer session. Felicity turned back to Michael and said with a smile "Lets help each other then and get these assholes off the streets". Michael nodded and that's when Lincoln called that breakfast was ready. Felicity's stomach growled reminding her she hadn't eaten so she very kindly accepted their offer to stay.

After breakfast and some chit chat Oliver and Felicity headed to the hotel that the police had set up Mick and Leonard at. Mick was pulling his pants up when the knock came at their door. Leonard groaned from the bed and sat up and got his clothes on as well. Mick opened the door, not surprised to see his already annoying nephew and his fortune five hundred girlfriend but not wanting to get into anymore trouble than they were in and the fact that this could help him with his problem he stepped aside motioning for Oliver and Felicity to come inside. They stepped past Mick and entered the room. Leonard cleared off the two chairs in the room and motioned for them to sit. Leonard then made them both a cup of coffee and got him and Mick a couple of beers and then took a seat next to Mick on the bed. Oliver stared at the man who was his uncle. He definitely was family. He had his mothers stern look and the family nose. He noticed the burns all over his body but kept his mouth closed. That was a discussion for another time. Right now they were there for Felicity. Mick stared back at Oliver. He had his sisters eyes. He would find out what happened to her. That fire was no accident and he would find out who set it and why and who their creepy doppelgangers were. Felicity looked Leonard straight in the eyes and said "I would like to hire the both of you to help me stop the assholes attacking me and my family. Michael and Lincoln said that this has to do with a group of politicians and companies who don't like the way I handle corruption. I was wondering if in exchange for getting you direct access to all the files on the fire that killed Micks sister you go and kill these bastards" Felicity said with certainty and poise. Oliver stared at her with amazement and wanting. He could feel the heat rising from his lower extremities and he wanted to take her down right then and there. Mick laughed at his nephew "that's exactly how I feel kid every time Len here bends over" and with that he leaned over and licked Len's neck. Oliver was taken aback and Felicity just wanted to see more. Mick and Len went outside and talked for a bit and then came back in. Mick sat on the bed and Len sat on his lap. "Fine, we will help but we want your help figuring out what happened to Micks sister and Oliver's mother". Felicity stood up and extended her hand and said "you have yourselves a deal" and Leonard shook her hand. Oliver and Felicity excused themselves and Mick and Len got back to the extracurricular activity they were doing.

Oliver and Felicity headed back to the house. Felicity spent the car ride on the phone with her parents getting updates about Laurel. Getting off the phone Felicity let Oliver know that Laurel woke up for a little while and was able to talk to both her mom and her dad. She remembered Lizzie and the whole family. She also wanted some chocolate chip ice cream. Oliver laughed and was glad that Laurel was able to make jokes and remembered her family. He looked over at Felicity and saw how tired and drained she was from the days experiences but also how happy she was that her sister was healing. When they got to the house they were both too exhausted to fill everyone else in so they decided to just head to Felicity's room and lay down. After laying there for a few minutes Oliver straddled Felicity and looked her in the eyes. With a nod of her head Oliver was removing her pants and her top. He removed his clothes and straddled Felicity again. With a look of hunger Oliver started to lick down Felicity's neck. His tongue continued down until it found one of Felicity's hardening nipples. Wrapping it around in his tongue Oliver went between playing with it and sucking on it. Felicity moaned with anticipation of what was to come. Oliver then slid his tongue to the other side and played with that nipple as well while his hand massaged the other breast. Felicity's body arched in excitement as Oliver licked down her stomach, one hand still on her breast and the other feeling up her inner thighs to her wet pussy. His tongue finally met with his hand and his tongue started to work on the pussy. Felicity growled in pleasure and her back arched with excitement. Oliver looked up at her with an evil grin and getting up on his hands and knees and towering above her, he stuck his throbbing dick into her wet pussy. Felicity screamed in euphoria. Oliver grinned again and started pumping in and out of her. He could feel her breath on his face and the pleasure screaming through every bone in her body. With every arch her body shook and that caused his body to be filled with more pleasure. They stayed with that motion for quite sometime before Oliver couldn't wait any longer. With her hands gripping his shoulders and him gripping the sheets, he came inside of her. Both of them at this point were shaking with pure pleasure. Oliver pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to her. Felicity wrapped herself around Oliver like an octopus and with a long and tongue filled kiss she laid her head on his sweaty chest and they both fell into a blissful sleep.


	9. A quiet afternoon

Felicity woke up the next morning feeling relaxed, energized and her whole body crying for more, all of those feelings that she hadn't felt in quite a while. She looked into the sleeping face of Oliver Queen. His lips and eyes perfect even while he slept. He smiled in his sleep which made her moan silently.

She shook off that feeling quickly because she noticed the clock said nine thirty and the house didn't sound like a schoolyard. Felicity started to get nervous. She slipped out from under Oliver's strong arms and quietly threw on a robe and went into the kitchen. It was completely empty. Fear started to take a hold until she looked towards the table.

On the table she saw a piece of paper and on that paper was a note from Sara. "We took the kids and we all went to the theme park for the day. You deserve a little break. Enjoy your sexy FBI agent while it's quiet. Nowhere in the house is off limits. Love your sister, Sara". Felicity smiled and letting that initial fear just slide away. She basked in the quiet of the house.

Enjoying the stillness and the fact she didn't need to get dressed she put the coffee pot of the stove. Turning to make a couple cups of coffee she felt Oliver's strong arms wrap around her and pull her back against him. She laid her head back and relaxed that it felt good to be held in someone else's arms for once.

Oliver spun her gently around and kissed her softly on her lips. She melted into the kiss and hoped it would never end and sure enough that's when the coffee pot started to scream for attention.

"Dammit" Felicity said laughing and taking the pot off the burner. Oliver smiled and sat at the table and Felicity brought over two cups of hot coffee. "I would've used the coffee maker but it is out of order right now" she said blushing. Oliver smiled taking a drink of his coffee. "This is perfect" he said enjoying someone but his four year old son to have breakfast with.

"So, we've got the whole house to ourselves and I'm pretty sure Sara thinks we are going to have sex in every room of it. Do you think we should follow her plans or go with our own " Felicity says laughing. Oliver smiled. As good as that sounded to him he would also love just to curl up and be close to her for a few, quiet hours.

"How about we cuddle and watch movies and mess up the sheets in your sister's room so she thinks we had sex in there" Oliver says laughing like a teenage boy about to pull a prank on his parents. Felicity grinned evilly and they went into Sara's room and messed up Sara and Nyssa's bed.

Oliver then took Felicity by the hand and they went out to the gazebo in the backyard. He smiled and flipped on the CD player and Felicity's favorite song started to play. "May I have this dance?" he asked extending his hand. Blushing, Felicity nodded and the two started to dance. Neither one of them cared if they were caught in their sleepwear. Today was their day

. Felicity smiled as they twisted and turned over the stone dance floor. Oliver picked her up and twirled her, his eyes never leaving hers. The air around them was magical. As the song ended, he dipped her and pulled her up into a loving kiss. She held onto him feeling as though if she let go, he would disappear.

Heading back in, Oliver made them some tea and they relaxed for a little bit. Oliver smiled and raised up an empty popcorn bucket. Felicity smiled at the subtle hint. With that, They made some popcorn, turned down the lights, turned their cell phones to silent mode and cuddled up for a day of non-stop movie binging and cuddling.

Felicity could tell that Oliver was getting bored with her selection of movies. She didn't have time to watch a lot of tv so the few that she had were mostly kid friendly or sappy romance to remind her that life didn't have to be so lonely. She excused herself and went into Laurels room and dig out the box where Laurel kept her late husband's stuff.

She felt bad for her sister. She reminded herself she needed to lay flowers at his grave soon. Then she saw what she was looking for. She ran out and put on one of the two dvds she found. Oliver smiled as Die Hard started to play,

Felicity didn't realize until then how romantic an action movie could be. She held onto Oliver at all the exciting parts and they kissed as the movie came to a close. As soon as that one ended she put on the second movie, Halloween because a horror movie means more holding onto one another especially when one of the people watching is a chicken.

The final movie ended just as the hour came for the family to get home, causing both Felicity and Oliver to let out a deep groan. They were enjoying a child free/work free day with each other. Felicity laid her head on Oliver's lap smiling up at him. "I'm glad we got this chance to un-adult for awhile" she said laughing.

Oliver's body shook with lust every time she laughed but he took a deep breath and smiled back. "You know we have enough time for a quickie if you're up for it" Felicity said smiling wickedly noticing Oliver's body language and the growing heat under her head.

Nodding vigorously, Oliver scooped Felicity up and just as they were getting set up in the bedroom they heard a van pull up. They looked at each other trying to decide if they should just lock their door or greet the family. They both decided that they should probably be out there when the kids got home. Swearing at the luck of it all, Felicity and Oliver threw on some clothes and straightened up.

They were sitting on the front room couch when the front door opened. Unfortunately for them though, it wasn't the family. It was a bunch of masked people with guns. "Fuck" Felicity said and put her hands in the air.

3


	10. It Never Ends

The silent alarm on Quentin's phone went off. He checked the camera feed which had been turned off. The outside cameras were never to be turned off. He tried the indoor cameras and got the same thing. He started to panic and if his baby was in trouble then he had to go to extremes and there were two men he knew who would take it to the extreme. First thing's first though, he had to call Sara and make sure she didn't go home.

 **Back at the house**

Oliver went after the closest man to him with a gun. He hit the guy right in the throat and he went down hard though right behind him were like three more men. Oliver groaned and sat down on the couch with Felicity sitting down next to him.

Felicity and Oliver promptly found themselves seated on the couch across from their kidnappers. Felicity held Oliver's hand tightly. She was worried that her sister and the kids would come home at any time. Oliver just wanted to know why these assholes ruined his perfect day with Felicity. "I demand to know what's going on. I am an FBI agent and personal guard to Ms. Smoak. Your looking at many years in prison for this" Oliver said more for himself then anything. "We just want a word with Ms. Smoak not her bodyguard" one of the men said. Felicity looked at him with a snarl. "Well, you have my undivided attention but my bodyguard stays with me" Felicity said almost growling.

The man shook his head. "Ms, Smoak we need you to stop being so loud about certain things. The companies that have hired us don't like what you've been saying and hoped that the little incident you suffered at work would close your mouth but it hasn't. The shootout with you resulting in your sister being in the hospital hasn't. So now we are here to let you know that if you don't stop poking your nose into everything, we will make sure something really bad happens to someone you care about" the man says dropping a hospital pamphlet on the table.

Staring daggers at the man Felicity shoved the pamphlet back at him. She knew what he was implying and it wasn't going to scare her. "Laurel would hate me more if I stopped doing what I believe in and we will stop you before you can hurt anyone" Felicity said grinning an evil grin.

The man smirked under his mask. "Then don't be surprised if Laurel never wakes up to tell you that herself" he said and then out of nowhere grabbing Felicity by the throat. Oliver stood and reached for her but the man next to him pointed a gun at Felicity's and tells Oliver to sit back down. Oliver nods not wanting Felicity to get harmed. "This will be just a little warning for our little friend here" the man says and pulls back his fist and Felicity closes her eyes waiting for the impact but it never comes, instead she finds the man letting go and herself on her knees.

Felicity opens her eyes and sees the man who had her lying unconscious on the floor. She looked around and saw Lincoln standing next to her, Blood on his fist. Michael had knocked the others out. He offered her his hand. Shaking a little, Felicity took it and Lincoln pulled her up with little trouble. Thanking him she ran over to Oliver and sat in his arms. He held her tightly letting her know everything would be alright.

As soon as Oliver had calmed Felicity down, he looked up at the two men. "Now do you want to tell us why you look like my uncle and his boyfriend or are we going to continue keeping secrets and there be no trust" Oliver said not letting go of Felicity. Felicity looked up at them hoping that they would agree with that. She needed more answers not more questions.

Lincoln and Michael looked at each other and nodded. "Alright kid, we will tell you everything but from here on out we are in charge of protection around here got it?" Lincoln said gruffly. Oliver nodded and Lincoln delved into the story.


End file.
